everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Evan
' "'Um, alright, here's- here's the deal: If... whoever you are, if you come out and just tell us, "Okay, I'm sorry, it was me, my bad," then there will be no repercussions. Okay, fine. Just don't do it again, water under the bridge. However, if you continue to hide who you are, and if you do it again, and we get you, we catch you? Then there's gonna be some very, very negative repercussions."''' '''Evan was originally the nutritional expert and co-creator of the EverymanHYBRID fitness series along with his best friends Vince and Jeff. The cast have admitted to being horror genre fans and as a nod to those conventions had included a fake Slenderman in the background of their fitness series. Biographical Information *Evan turned 20 in November 2010 *Evan has a sister who has been referred to, but has never appeared on camera. *Evan revealed in HALLOWEEN HANGOVER that he and Steph had begun dating. In A Vinny/HYBRID Christmas and Twenty-four months, it was revealed that Steph was pregnant. However, Evan suggests in WAKE UP that both Steph and the baby were killed while Evan was possessed by HABIT. The Fitness Videos In the early EverymanHYBRID videos Evan served as the expert on nutrition, offering tips and advice on healthy eating habits. Evan’s nutritional advice debuted in "Episode 3: Dreams & Eating" where he discussed snack foods and how they affect your sleep cycles and dreams. This episode was also one of the first places where the audience received hints that something deeper may be happening to the boys as Evan gets a very distant look, and reacts negatively to Vince’s discussion of recurring dreams. In "Episode 6 - Healthy Eating" Evan debuted his first cooking segment with the beginnings of an easy recipe for Santa Fe Chicken Salad, though the second portion of the recipe was never released. After episode 6 the focus of the series shifted away from the fitness videos and more to documentation of Evan and the boy’s lives. The Documentary Videos After the eighth video in the series, (Public Service Announcement) the focus of the series slowly shifted away from the fitness videos and became a documentary of the cast’s struggles with the supernatural elements in their lives. Evan very quickly becomes the most visibly unstable member of the cast, and begins exhibiting several symptoms of mental instability. For instance, during A Day in the Life Evan can often be seen standing distractedly in the background, staring into space. In Sleep Lab Part 2 he recounts a vivid nightmare that he had wherein all the children of a town are slowly disappearing until he is the last one left and all he can hear are their screams. During these videos Evan can often be seen playing with his knife and other weapons. It was also during this period that Evan made the first known link to Damsel, reading her blog in the background of the video Sleep Lab Part 1. How Evan first became aware of her is still unknown. He even appeared briefly in one of Damsel's videos, running past Damsel and Jessa on the streets of Princeton. The sixteenth video (Joke's Over) represents the series’ complete departure from the fitness videos, and Evan’s most severe breakdown on camera. Originally intended to be an entry on hiking things take turn for the macabre around minute 2:00 when Slenderman makes an appearance. Evan seems to be the only cast member aware that Slenderman is there and he takes off chasing him, knife drawn. When Jeff and Vince catch up with him he is surrounded by black garbage bags, hanging in trees. When Vince cuts one open and blood and viscera pour out Evan begins to laugh manically. Evan was the first member of the cast to publicly acknowledge that the problems they were facing were supernatural in nature, and not just a prank being pulled on them. In a coda at the end of "Reunion" Evan uttered one of his most famous lines in regards to Slenderman: “I wanna kill it.” In Ashen Waste he got his chance. While exploring a burned out Brooklyn building that they suspected as the Land of Ashen Waste the cast found themselves face to face with the Slenderman. Wielding a baseball bat that he had procured earlier in the video Evan ran to attack him but ended up bloodied and battered after the confrontation. Evan’s take charge personality was in full effect in the video Alex where he confronted both Alex and Jeff about The Rake, who had been attacking Alex via the crawlspace in his room. Following the death of Ryan, Evan joined The Seven Trials Of Habit and was designated Rabbit #003. Though his video is private Evan revealed in the 1/20/2011 UStream that he buried the "prettiest little knife you ever saw." When HABIT tasked the eliminated leader of the Netherland Dwarfs with eliminating a further 15 Rabbits, Evan volunteered for removal alongside Jeff, Vince, and Alex. The Hidden Videos Evan figures prominently in several of the "hidden" videos, as well as the hidden portions of regular videos. Most notably the hidden portions of "Ryan & the SEVENTRIALSOFHABIT " in which Evan can be seen sitting at a table having an ominous discussion with a seemingly empty chair. When Jeff interrupts him Evan abruptly shifts demeanor and seems to have no memory of what just happened. Several hypotheses have been put forward regarding this piece of video, ranging from Evan having a split personality, to Evan being possessed by HABIT. Evan and Steph Following Steph's time in commitment, and subsequent rescue by the boys, she has been staying with Evan and sleeping on his couch. It was revealed in HALLOWEEN HANGOVER that they have begun a relationship. In A Vinny/HYBRID Christmas it appears that Steph was performing an at home pregnancy test, presumably to determine if she is carrying Evan's child. The results of the test were not revealed at the time, but it was made clear in Twenty-four months that she was indeed pregnant. The child was shown, being cradled by Evan/HABIT, in Next, but based on the memories shared by Evan in WAKE UP, it appears that HABIT killed, and possibly ate, the child. Evan and Steph's status afterthese events is unknown. Zeke's Warning In what appears to be a minor crossover with the series Seeking Truth a video on youtube, Left Behind.m4v was posted by someone called TheMysticisDead. The video seems to show the last moments of Zeke Strahm, star of that series. In one part of it, he has this message for the boys:'' "You Hybrid boys, keep your eyes and ears open okay? Your buddy Evan... however bad he is now, it's going to get so much worse before it gets better. It's funny... she'll talk about what happened to her parents, but not about what happened to that group she was traveling with. Just a thought."'' Evan and HABIT Though it had been suspected and heavily hinted at from the beginning that HABIT and Evan were linked, it wasn't made completely clear until Jeff's kidnapping and disappearance (see videos Not dead yet and MOVING IN) that Evan had been completely taken over by HABIT. Whether HABIT is an alternate personality of Evan or a possessing spirit, as he has always claimed, is unclear, though evidence of the entity's age suggests the latter. In WAKE UP, Evan appeared to have broken free of HABIT's possession, retaining dream-like memories of what he did while possessed. HABIT's mocking in A summoning suggests that he cannot be summoned, but merely lies dormant, and possesses at will. Fairmount Evan In the first report that we became aware of from Dr. James Corenthal he describes a patient named Evan who had been accepted to Fairmount Children's Home after great controversy. Referred to by fans as Fairmount Evan or HabitEvan, Corenthal describes the boy as distant and moody, only willing to respond to the name “Habit” which had been what his dead mother called him. Fairmount Evan was involved in several bloody incidents at Fairmount, including the murder of a young nurse and the killing of a warren of rabbits kept at the school. After that he was forbidden writing implements, but was allowed a Polaroid camera as a means of keeping a diary. Fairmount Evan and three other children were adopted by Dr. Corenthal and his wife Maryann, and away from the children’s home. He referred to them collectively as “The Mining Town Four.” He described the four children as being haunted by personal demons. Evan’s relationship to Fairmount Evan is unclear at this time. Either person's relationship to the entity known as HABIT is also unclear. The events of The Hidden Videos, wherein Steph, Evan, Vince and Jeff seem to speak in a trance as the young Corenthal children, confirms that there is a connection between Fairmount Evan and Evan. This connection is part of the basis of the Iteration Theory. Personality Traits *Evan often exhibits traits of mental instability: paranoia, obsession, an erratic temper, and moments when his attention seems to be elsewhere. *Evan frequently exhibits a love or a fascination with large knives *During most of the videos Evan is shown wearing horror genre and horror based video game t-shirts He is also a fan of hard rock/heavy metal bands. *The cast frequently jokes about Evan’s technophobia and general inability to use modern technology. *Vince has privately mentioned that he sometimes has nightmares of Evan "murdering him with an eggbeater and some perserverance". Speculation *Evan has multiple personalities, one of whom is HABIT. *Evan is possessed by a spirit or demon named HABIT. *Evan and Fairmount Evan are the same person, somehow misplaced in time, reincarnated, or otherwise connected. *Evan is infected with the "Slender Sickness" *Evan is possibly part of, or linked to the Collective, a group of entities lead by Slender Man, from TribeTwelve, as he is seen in the TT video, DEUS EX MACHINA holding an axe. Category:The Characters